Seven Secrets
by Candy Apple Heart Attack
Summary: ...Because when it's between siblings, the sins only get sweeter. Hellboy II. Nuada x Nuala.


**Author's Note:** Alright, so here's my first Hellboy fic, ever. It's Movie-verse, so please don't kill me. Might be considered a **spoiler** for anyone who's particularly picky about plots. Whatever.

Hellboy II, guys. Nuada x Nuala. If you don't like it, don't read. Oh, and obviously, the characters and stuff aren't mine. So yeah, lay off. Lol. Hmm.

That ol' favorite thing--the seven deadly sins. Let's do it!

* * *

**"Seven Secrets"**

Sloth

It didn't always start out with a plan but it did seem to end the same way each and every time. With both the prince and princess lying side by side on the banks of the river, hands clasped between them and their eyes turned to the sky. It was quiet there and unhassled. In those peaceful, stolen moments, the twins could almost remember what it was like to be carefree.

Greed

"I cannot stay for long—the delegation is waiting," Nuala said pointedly, even as her brother tugged her down to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked so tired, so lost—she reached out and cupped his cheek in her palm, feeling him as he felt her. And it was there, deep down inside, where she found the well-spring of want—a manifestation of his need of her. His eyes were steady on hers and his gaze bespoke of great sadness. "Sister," he whispered, "Stay with _me._"

Envy

Court functions always brought out the worst of the elven lords and their scheming women-folk. For the sake of her Father's reputation, she smiled widely and made polite conversation, but she didn't really care for these people at all. Even _if_ Nuada could feel her agitation, her Father had forbidden them to spend time in each other's company this evening. "Mingle," the King said, "and disconnect for once." And it should have been easy. However, when Nuala glanced over to see her brother deep in conversation with a gaggle of dark-haired maidens, she felt the ice-hard edge of jealousy in her abdomen—a sensation so real that she, and Nuada in turn, winced.

Gluttony

He moved effortlessly between one pattern dance and another, shifting stance and moving his weapons at all the right times and making all the correct changes. He hardly broke a sweat though and after fifteen more minutes of exercise, he gave up and sat down with his back against the retaining wall in miserable boredom. A moment later, as if sensing his thoughts, Nuala appeared with a tray laden with fruits and ciders—a treat to cheer him up. He smiled at her—because what else could he do—and took a pair of strawberries from the platter. "You, dear sister," he said with a grin, "Are going to be the death of me."

Wrath

When Nuada discovered his sister in the midst of the throne room's throng of dancers with another man, he saw red and not much else. Much to the chagrin of Nuala, the King and the Court in general, their prince beat up one of the most important and influential members of the Fae delegation. Nuada is sentenced to five days' time of confinement in his room with only vegetable meals and water. The punishment is taken without complaint and he's man enough to admit that he _might_ have over-reacted—but the look of bemused admiration on Nuala's face when she sneaks him a nightly platter of stolen dinner-rolls is more than worth it.

Pride

The people sing praises of her brother's swordsmanship and of his horse-riding skills—and of his valor. He's a great warrior, the Court says—and Nuala agrees. She'd been trained thoroughly in various practical arts for the protection of herself and others, but while she was good enough, her brother was a master. The King and Queen couldn't have been happier to hear their son's prowess in battle was unquestioned—but it was Nuala who took the greatest joy from it. She told herself it was only because she could feel _his_ joy as well as her own—but lies are hard to hold up when you can hear the echo of your own thoughts in another's mind.

Lust

Regardless of wills, law or even the blood in their veins, they were of one mind—always—in their decision to become lovers. In truth, there was really never a real alternate candidate for either of them. Who could love you better than the one that is already you other half? The one who would—barring circumstances of dire gravity—never betray you? How could you sacrifice your body—your innocence—to someone you've never known inside and out? It was unimaginable to either of them. The King ignored the obvious disappearances from dinner and family functions; the Queen looked the other way when one or the other of her children appeared before her looking inappropriately _rumpled_. It wasn't something they could talk about. Nuala and Nuada, as lovers, was at once both complex and very simple. It _would_ be that way and there was _no_ other option to the contrary.

Besides, what could be hotter than moaning your brother's name at the height of your passion? Nuala certainly couldn't—and refused to—think of anything else.

((ooOOoo))


End file.
